


Yesterday

by KaiSkitty



Series: Tumblr magi queue [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smut, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: In the end, it was king Rashid who made a merchant out of him, one way or another. RashidxSinbad [ Tumblr request ]





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Soreita.

Although stunning, Reim was never Rashid Saluja’s favorite country. It was beautiful yet so deceptive that there was no line between right and wrong in it. Nothing was forbidden as long it brought joy and coin.

Nothing, not even dying in the colosseum or slavery.

Morals meant _nothing_ here. His only favorite thing about this country however, was its silent deserted alleys, often peaceful enough for him to take a nightly stroll under the moonlight, losing himself in rare private moments which he could never have.

He was in Reim once again, walking around nonchalantly in the moonlit alleys and indulging himself in anonymity with the light gently playing hide and seek on the surface of the stone pavements. The tranquilly of the night was eccentric yet amazing and Rashid could not help but to wonder what would it feel like to always spend one’s nights like this, to be a normal person instead of a king.

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize a shadow that was walking behind him with soft steps until a demure hand grabbed his sleeve. He jumped out of his skin and before he could even blink or identify the stranger, there was a faint whisper, faint yet seductive. “Are you a merchant, Sir?”

Rashid raised an eye-brow. “Perhaps. Why do you ask?” Was his curt reply as he freed his sleeve from the stranger’s grasp.

“I…I sell pleasure if you are interested.” the tone was timid and uncertain.

Rashid had no intention of sleeping with a prostitute in some deserted passageway in a foreign country. Liking it or not, he was still a king. “Not interested." 

“Please reconsider my Lord. The price is cheap and the quality is high.” The stranger begged.

“I have no interest in this kind of purchase.”

“You won’t regret it, I promise.” Now the voice was thick with something that Rashid assumed were crocodile tears.

Despite himself, Rashid decided to take a closer look at the stranger and realized he was talking to a young boy. A boy with electric sunlit eyes, heavily kohled and smoky. He was peering at Rashid meekly, dots of temptation surrounded by long lashes, intriguing and somehow bizarre, because Rashid was sure that he had not seen such dazzling stellar eyes in any of his voyages. He was wrapped in a loose old cape, his frame tall and slender, soft yet hard at the same time. His lips were like a flower bud colored in the obscenest shade of red, a blend of dawn and dusk, ready to burn away with needy kisses, to swell and bleed. He was so alluring that saying no would be madness.

The king narrowed his eyes. “Lead the way.”

The youth beamed at him and bowed a little in respect. “Thank you so much my Lord.” He wrapped his cape a bit tighter around himself and gulped nervously before looking around the dark alley and walking ahead to lead the way. “I hope you’ll forgive me for place we are heading to for it is just a simple inn.”

_Inn._

That was a polite name for an opium den, where people were either languid with the bittersweet scent of shisha or high on the unholy lust which prostitutes both provided and quenched. The place was old and reeked of bitter opium and sweet incense.

The sound of their footsteps echoed in the quiet corridors as the king was led silently towards the whores’ quarters, with his companion having his head bowed and keeping his shawl firmly in place, as if he didn’t want to be identified by the others. Rashid didn’t blame him because he was doing the same minus the shawl.

“Here we are.” He youth murmured in a mellow voice and reached out his jeweled hand to open the door for the king and walked inside after him.

“I have no interest in cheap goods. Show me the high quality you spoke of.” Said Rashid, watching the young boy throwing his cape on the floor, his slim body now in full view under the glamour of oil lamps and scented candles, all grace and glory.

Alluring orbs blinked lazily at him, already drugged with want. “My Lord’s wish is my command.” He said and licked his lips, smudging the color around his mouth, white teeth all rouged up and sultry. Rashid grabbed his chin firmly in place and touched those wanton lips. With his fingers smeared red he caressed the youth’s already flushed cheeks. The blend of the natural blush and red lip color on the boy’s tan face was highly erotic and the boy’s breath was already coming out in labored gasps.

“On your knees.” There was no room for any argument.

The young boy knelt in front of the king and started messing with his robe with shaky fingers. “Are you sure that you are not a damaged good? Stop being such a clumsy wreck.” The king commanded.

“I am sorry my Lord.” The boy whimpered as he freed the king’s erection at last. He licked his lips and eyed his treat, closing them around it as if it was a spoon full of honey.

His mouth was just as hot as the fire in his lust-filled eyes, demanding and obscene. He licked and sucked on the king’s length like he was presented with the most delicious sugar cube, moaning silently as if he wanted the taste to melt on his tongue.

Rashid grabbed a fistful of his hair, exotic in color and soft to the touch. He pushed himself into the lewd mouth forcefully, making the youth gag heavily. For a moment Rashid considered letting go as the boy struggled to breath but it took less than a second for him to adjust. His bedroom eyes were dazed as he started to move his head up and down in such vulgar salacious way that it made the king wonder if he was doing it for him or to gain his own pleasure.

The king did not hold back as he came in the youth’s mouth with the boy licking his lips and fingers seductively like a Cheshire cat who had found cream. Rashid had no idea when, but some time in between the push and pull of the mind-blowing pleasure, they had ended up naked. There was a suggestive smile on the boy’s face as he sucked on his finger and batted his eyelashes sluttily.

Rashid spun the boy around, pushing him towards the mirror roughly as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Look how indecent you are…you harlot.”

“Yes, I am…”

The boy moaned as he was forced to sit in front of the old cracked mirror in the room on the rug. The king caressed the boy’s tainted lips softly. “Spread your legs.” The boy slowly opened his tanned legs and hissed as the king’s hands came to his aid, opening them impossibly wide. The sight that greeted him was too prurient to not to whimper in the agony of need.

“stroke yourself.”

Rashid ‘s voice was as smooth as silk and as sharp as a knife and so he did, touching himself gingerly with his forefinger and thumb. He was drooling in haze but Rashid’s voice broke through the fog of his delirium once again.

“Are you ready to receive the only thing you are good for?”

He shivered. “Yes, my lord.”

* * *

 

Rashid woke up as the first rays of the sun shone through the curtains, illuminating the room. Being a morning person certainly had its own advantages. He needed to getaway before anyone caught the sight of him in this shack. He was putting his robe on when a hand caught his wrist.

“Stay a bit.”

“I need to go and you know it.” The king rolled his eyes.

“At least pay this lowly creature for his services.”

Rashid could not help but to laugh mirthfully. “You are such a nympho, Sinbad.”

“Your nympho.” Corrected the boy, golden eyes shining with mischief.

“I have to pay you indeed boy…for being such a great delight.” He said and sat on the edge of the bed, with Sinbad nestling himself under his arm wantonly. “Here, have a token of my benevolence.”

He pulled one of his rings out of his finger and handed it to Sinbad. Sinbad’s golden orbs sparkled as he was bestowed with such high momento. He took the older man’s hand in his own, kissing it respectfully, before kissing the jewel on the expensive ring that he was presented with.

“I shall take care of this with my life.” He whispered humbly.

Rashid smiled and ran his hand through Sinbad’s long sublime hair. “I expect no less of you.” He put a soft kiss on Sinbad’s smudged cheek and stood up. “Now I am going to take a bath and leave. The baths here are not really my taste but one cannot complain in a brothel.”

Sinbad laughed cheerfully and slipped the ring into his finger as the king exited the room.

* * *

 

 

That was years ago and now, Sinbad, the king of his own country, still had that precious ring, locked away somewhere safe, a keepsake of his youth and a departed almost lover.

 

* * *

 

 

Thank you very much for reading. Feedback is always welcomed. 


End file.
